Because of You
by Abysol
Summary: Song fic:May and Drew were going to be together forever until the tragic day. song: Because of You by kelly Clarkson


Pikacow- Hello everyone, long time no see.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the song "Because of you" not now, not ever.

Because of You

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did,**

**You fell so hard **

**I've learned the hard way **

**To never let it get that far**

May was a beautiful young girl with amazing sapphire eyes and chocolate brown hair. She watched by the window suitors come and go. Each one showering her with presents and flowers, constantly asking her to marry them. As always, May would not accept because she knew Drew was the only one for her no matter how arrogant he was. For a fact May knew he was the only one that understood her.

**Because of you **

**I never stray to far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you **

**I am afraid**

May went upstairs; she opened the counter that was on _his_ side of the bed. She took out five pokeballs and released them. They were roselia, masquerain, flygon, absol, and butterfree. They are circled around her, wiping her tears away. They all accepted May as their new master.

**I lose my way **

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in yours eyes**

**I'm forced to fake**

**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life **

**My heart can't possibly break **

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Four day's before the terrible accident Drew proposed to May under the same tree they met when they were little kids.

_Flashback_

_It was a magical night, the number of stars seemed endless; the moon was high in the sky._

_Drew brought May under a tree near a shining lake. May recognized the place; it was the same spot were they met when they were small children. Drew's hands slipped around May's waist and kissed her gently on her forehead, then suddenly he removed one hand and out of nowhere he took out a small velvet box and dropped on one knee._

"_May, I have loved you since the moment I've laid eyes on you. To me, your beauty is indescribable. I have never liked anyone as much as you. Every second we are apart I can never think to myself if you are safe and sound. May, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

_May, with tears in her eyes dropped down into Drews embrace._

"_Yes!"_

_Drew slipped a diamond ring, that seemed to be carved in the shape of a rose, into May's finger. He was truly the happiest man alive._

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me **

**Because of you**

**I am afraid **

_Two day's later May moved in with drew in a small two-story house with a huge lawn filled with thousands and thousands of red roses. It seemed to have a serene feeling to it. To may the house was perfect! The next day Drew was selected as a guest judge for the coordinating pokemon contest in Lilycove City. It was only a few miles away and so Drew took the car…… _

_Hours later after Drew left, May turned on the plasma television in the living room and watched the news._

"_Today we have Sam on breaking news"_

"_Thanks Jenny, in today's top story about 12:45 in the same place behind me, world famous coordinator and guest judge Drew Madison was shot in the chest by a mysterious coordinator. Investigators are still on the lookout for clues but many people believe it was Harley Jr. Wooley, a rookie coordinator….…."_

_May felt hot tears fall from her eyes..._

**I watched you die **

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep **

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry in the middle of the night **

**For the same damn thing**

_(At the hospital)_

_May entered Drew's room and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. May did not want to disturb him and was about to head out the door when…_

"_M-may?"_

"_Yes drew, I'm here"_

"_I wanted to tell you to take care of roselia and the others for me"_

"_I will Drew" _

"_I love you," drew said with one final breath of life._

"_I love you too," whispered May _

_May was now soaked in her own tears; her sapphire, blue eyes became gray and dark, that day she lost the one she loved the most, Drew._

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I try my hardest just to forget everything **

**Because of you **

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

May got up from the bed to wash her sad face away she thought to herself _maybe it is time to move on._

**Because of you**

**Because of you**

**The end**

Pikacow- So how was it? Was it rushed? I am so sorry if it is. I try hard, honestly. Too many grammar mistakes? Well you know what to do, click on the amazing button below and review! Thanks for reading


End file.
